


A Families love

by Hallownight89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father of the Bride, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: this idea came from Tumblr and is dedicated to @Sassynach  though it got a bit out of hand!It's the morning after the end of An Offer from a Gentleman. Sophie and Benedict go back to Number 5 and its the events of the day.Announcing their engagement to the familyA surprise offer for "Father of the Bride" duties
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Families love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassynach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassynach/gifts).



Sophie was exhausted, she was sat nervously fidgeting in a parlour chair in the waiting room of No 5. It had been the busiest morning of her life and as someone who used to be Araminta’s personal slave that was saying something.

She and Benedict had arrived back at Number 5 just before 9am, Benedict was given a disapproving look from his mother which made Sophie blush with shame but as Violet pulled her into a tight hug she’d said in a quiet whisper “I don’t blame you Sophie dear…” before turning to her son “Sophie WILL be staying here until your wedding… and WILL be chaperoned. Do I make myself clear Benedict?” Benedict pouted, actually pouted at his mother “Benedict…” came his mother’s stern words and he sighed “Fine… I am sure I can survive 3 days” Violet blinked “3 days?” Benedict gave his mother his trademark lopsided smirk “Did I not tell you…” Violet glared at her son “No. you did not… so Monday? I have three days to plan a wedding???” Benedict strode to his mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek “Mother, you have managed two weddings in a short amount of time, a third I am sure you can manage…” Sophie gaped. Violet scowled and turned to Sophie “Daphne and Anthony both married under a special license… apparently my children like to tempt scandal…” Sophie went to open her mouth to apologise but Violet shook her head “It is not you my dear…” Benedict just grinned “Mother, I’ve waited two years to Marry Sophie… I do not plan on waiting longer” Violet looked confused “But you’ve not….” She turned and looked between her son and Sophie blinking before the pieces were put together and she remembered the mascarade and gasped “Oh my!”

Violet’s eyes bugged out “You’re… why did I not realise?” Sophie went bright red “I only realised a few days ago” Benedict admitted as he gave Sophie’s hand a squeeze of reassurance “But it is okay, Colin is the only other person that knows Sophie is the same person…” Sophie was staring at her feet feeling very uncomfortable. Yes she had explained her reasoning last night to Benedict and yes they had moved on but she still felt guilty for the pain she had caused him over the last 12 months. Sensing her future daughter in laws discomfort “Never mind that now… We have a wedding to plan” and she whisked Sophie into the breakfast room before Sophie had a chance to say anything further.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as the girls were in bed still, and Violet had written to the entire family to have them around for tea so that Benedict could make the announcement of their engagement. Gregory was still at Eton and there wouldn’t be time to get him from school for their wedding so Benedict left Sophie with his mother whilst he went to write to his younger brother to tell him the news.

As he left the room, Sophie turned to Violet, feeling the need to say all of this… “Violet. About last night… I am so sorry… I really hope you do not think too much less of me…” Violet gave a non-cholent wave of her hand “Sophie… I am very aware of how _charming_ my sons are… and Benedict is the stubborn one. I would have been more surprised if you managed to come home” Sophie blushed “I did try…” Violet smiled “It’s quite alright dear, it does not really signify as you are to marry… and I must rather admit, I am pleased it spares me another wedding night talk” Violet shuddered and Sophie gave a little laugh as she took a sip of her tea. “I also wanted to say thank you Violet…” Sophie said as she put her tea cup down “Whatever for my dear?” Violet asked a little bemused.

Sophie smiled “For a lot of things but to start, for yesterday, for Araminta and for Posy. I dread to think what Araminta would have done to her when they got home… after what she put _me_ through…” it was Sophie’s turn to shudder. Violet just smiled “it was the least I could do. She helped ensure you were released and that Araminta did not speak poorly of you…” she leaned and patted Sophie’s hand “Please do not think I think poorly of you Sophie because you spent a few years as a servant… I always knew, I could see it from the moment Benedict brought you home that there was something between you, and that you weren’t brought up a servant. Benedict looked at you with such tenderness that I just _knew…_ when I saw you read Francesca’s French book, the familiar look in your face, which I now the reason for…” Violet continued in a motherly way “it’s why I invited you for tea. I wanted to determine who you were. Eloise has been frantically trying to work it out for weeks for me!” Sophie laughed “She certainly has the tenacity to work it out…” Violet nodded “Yes, that girl could put some of the war office to shame... but back to my point… even with your past… I only made up the story for the _ton_. They can be unkind, and I want you and Benedict to have the life _you both_ want and not be ostracised from Society if you wish to enter it. You will have the entire of the family behind you, both Bridgerton and no doubt Hastings…” Sophie smiled “as long as I have Benedict, I have more than I could ever have dreamed…” Violet smiled “Knowing how my son feels about you, and now knowing you were his mystery lady, it all makes sense and I am sure he would say the same thing.” Sophie blushed “About that…. I did not mean to cause Benedict pain… I did not tell him when I first met him out of fear. He had not recognised me, I suspect the shorter hair and weight loss, but I rather feared he would be disappointed or would want his “mystery lady” to be his mistress…” She blushed at the memory of him asking her as a “housemaid” to be one and Violet raised an eyebrow “He didn’t….” Sophie gave a small nod “OHHHH I could kill him. Sophie let me apologise for how idiotic my son was. They have all lived charmed lives.” Sophie shook her head “Please don’t… I understand it, in a perfect world he could have married me as a housewife, but we do not live in a perfect world so I understand _why_ he asked… though I did refuse him” Violet beamed “Good Girl”

Just then Benedict walked into the room “What are you a good girl for…?” he asked and leaned down to kiss Sophie’s cheek as his mother leaned over and clipped the back of his ears “What was that for?!” he yelped in a unmanly fashion and rubbed his ear with a frown. “Asking Sophie to be your Mistress!” Benedict paled… “Mother… what else was I to do… I was half in love with her and thought she was a housemaid. You’d have died of shock if I had come home betrothed to a housemaid and you know it… even though you said you would support me in my decision at the start of the week… which I am assuming it was because you worked out it was Sophie I was talking about… and besides… Sophie made her feelings about asked abundantly clear at the time” Sophie went scarlet and choked on the piece of toast she had been in the process of chewing Violet raised an eyebrow “She punched me…” Violet laughed “Well serves you right…” she smiled widely at Sophie “Don’t worry dear, if anything it makes me like you more…”

After breakfast was finished, Sophie was whisked off to the Modiste for her wedding dress be made, and some items for her trousseau and by the time she returned to number 5, she was exhausted.

She was now sat on a parlour chair with Violet, and she felt her nerves starting to kick in about being introduced the entire family as formally Benedict’s fiancé rather than the Ladies maid.

She was fiddling with the emerald and diamond ring Benedict had given her when they had returned from the modiste. It was worth more than anything she had ever owned, and it felt heavy on her finger. Violet smiled at her “Sophie… you’re going to break that… you’ve met the family before you have no reason to be nervous” Sophie swallowed “I… I know its just… my past.” She hung her head “Sophie listen to me. The entire family adores you already. They knew you were more than a maid. It is your choice if you want to tell them anything, or nothing. This family loves each other unconditionally, you are part of that now. There is no judgement, they will not hold it against you” Violet smiled. Sophie gave Violet a hug “Thank you. For letting me be part of your family and for Benedict. I could not imagine a better man and after everything he and your family have gone through. Its just… nice to have a family” she gave a small sad smile, but Violet understood. She pulled Sophie into a bone crushing hug which, if Benedict had not opened the door, would have made her burst into tears but she was able to sniffle and compose herself as he smiled at the scene in front of him “Everyone is here…” he said. His own composure a little less steady, Violet walked to her second son, gave him an affectionate hand to the cheek as he leant down and kissed her cheek “Thank you” he whispered as she gave her Jaunty smile and headed into the drawing room.

Sophie felt her legs go to jelly, her nerves now truly getting the better of her and she went pale. Benedict took her hand and kissed her knuckle just above her betrothal ring “I love you” he whispered. The words settled her stomach “I won’t let anything happen to you. I know my family are a lot to handle. They do mean well…” she nodded “are… are you nervous?” she asked, her voice quiet “Yes… but not for the reasons you think” He smiled as panic crossed her features “I am aware my family adore you already Sophie… They all know how I feel about you. I am more nervous about the teasing I am about to endure, I have no doubt that Colin will have told them all by now that you were the mystery lady… and that I failed to recognise you.” Sophie paused “Benedict…” she went to start to apologise again for not telling him, but he cut her off with a kiss “My dear, you will soon learn that as a Bridgerton, it is almost an obligation to tease someone. Today it will just be my turn. No doubt we will get our own back on the rest of my Siblings in time” Sophie smiled, and they made their way to the room.

Benedict made her wait by the door and entered first and Sophie could hear Benedict talking, she could imagine and hear the wide smile on his face in the tone of his voice as he announced “I am sure Colin has told you all by now… that I found my mystery lady, and finally convinced her to marry me, so I would like to formally introduce you all to my fiancé… Sophie Beckett” taking a deep breath Sophie took a step into the room, a small smile on her face as the room broke out into applause and congratulations she could barely distinguish and soon found herself in the middle of a squished hug with Hyacinth in the middle having reached her first, squealing loudly in her ear, Francesca and Eloise part of the tight hug. “girls… let Sophie out she can barely breath!” Violet scolded but with a smile on her face. Sophie was released and Benedict pulled her close as Anthony cleared his throat and raised a glass “To Benedict and Sophie… welcome to the madhouse Sophie. And you too Posy” and they raised their glasses and drunk.

Sophie smiled at them all, a little overwhelmed as she took in the faces of the room as it turned to general chatter after the congratulations. Hyacinth, unable to help herself “Did you really punch Lady Penwood Sophie…?” Sophie blushed and looked flatly at Posy who blushed, but every set of eyes was on her and she nodded. Anthony and Simon looked impressed and Kate and Daphne laughed aloud. “REALLY?” Hyacinth beamed and practically bounced in her chair. Violet went to scold her youngest daughter, but Sophie just smiled “It’s okay Violet…” she took a deep breath and started to explain her past. “I know some of you already know… but my father was actually the late Earl of Penwood… he refused to acknowledge me as his daughter but told everyone I was his ward. My mother died giving birth to me and my Grandmother raised me until I was three… but she was old and dying I think so she left me on the steps at Penwood house with a note… he took me in but that was it really. I rarely saw him. He married Lady Penwood and she hated me. Tried to boot me out of my own home but when the Earl died… she basically forced me to be her slave” Benedict gave her hand a tight squeeze as ever face in the room looked horrified. “after the mascarade, she threw me out, she realised I had stolen into the ball, Posy let me out of her closet so I could leave in the middle of the night” Sophie sighed a little and recounted her time at the Cavender’s, Benedict’s rescue, him bringing her to London and then what happened in the Jail. Leaving out the bits about Benedict asking her to his mistress, being blackmailed into coming to London and their fall out. “I tried to leave after a fight with Benedict about not telling him I was the lady from the ball… but as I left I ran into Lady Penwood and well… ended up in jail for the night. Benedict and Posy came to the rescue… she was being abominably rude to Posy and I don’t know what overcame me… I just… punched her…” Benedict smirked “It was a hell of a right hook. Will would have been Proud Simon” as the room laughed. Sophie smiled as Simon replied “Well I am sure I will not get on your bad side Sophie” he gave her a warm smile, it meant a lot to Sophie to have the support of the Duke, he had married into the family, as had Kate who pipped up “Well Sophie I do declare you shall fit in famously and be able to keep this lot under control” she gave a teasing grin at her husband. Benedict leaned down and whispered, “My sister has a mean right hook, she punched Lord Berbrooke… and Simon… and well Kate is a menace with a Pall Mall Mallet” Daphne and Kate scowled at him “We heard that!” they said in unison which caused Benedict to straighten and apologise. Sophie laughed. She was very lucky.

Benedict was teased mercilessly by his two brothers, even Kate joined in. Sophie watched him take it in his stride, making jokes at his own expense. It made her love him more. Sophie chatted with Daphne whilst she played with the girls and Edmund.

Shortly after, the girls made their way upstairs to ready for the ball that evening they had tried to protest but were shot down by Violet. They had agreed to attend, and she would not have them disappoint their host.

Sophie wasn’t going (well she hadn’t been invited and she was positive she would not be attending anything without Benedict!) nor was Posy. Violet was to stay behind with them, Kate was to chaperone the girls with Anthony, and they left after arranging for Sophie to go over tomorrow and stay before they travelled to Kent for the wedding. Violet, Posy and the girls were to leave tomorrow. Kate had vowed to arrange the rest of her trousseau with her. Colin declared he was hungry and had made his way down the kitchen in search of food leaving Daphne, Simon, Benedict and Sophie together.

The four were sat chatting, Benedict was holding one of his nieces, Daphne was talking to him of her 4th pregnancy, when Simon turned to Benedict, and then Sophie, “Benedict, could I borrow your betrothed for 5 minutes?” Benedict raised an eyebrow suspiciously “I am not trying to steal her… do not worry. It is just some… wedding advice… marrying into this insane family is all…” Benedict with his eyes narrowed looked at Daphne, who was staring at her husband like he had sprouted horns but just gave a shrug, realising she was not going to work out what the serious expression was on her face. Sophie smiled “I think after today, I need all the help I can get… you are rather rowdy” she teased which seemed to relax Benedict, Sophie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which relaxed him more. Simon stood “We will be next door, and you can come get us after 5 minutes should you like…” Benedict gave a small nod of his head and Sophie took Simon’s arm and steered her next door.

When they entered the small holding room that Sophie had been sat in earlier she turned to Simon “I feel Benedict will come barging in within 5 minutes, though from the look on your face this is a little more than just about marrying into this family…” Simon blinked “How…” Sophie smiled “You learn to read people’s faces and work things out very quickly as a maid” she said softly. Simon chuckled “You are rather perspective. But yes, it is not entirely about that…” three children had made him a little better at talking about his past but with only those who he felt comfortable with but after hearing about Sophie’s past… she had a similar family history to his… mother died in childbirth, unsatisfactory fathers… he cleared his throat, he felt a little solidarity with Sophie and just hoped he was able to help settle her into the family a bit more.

“I am not usually very good at talking about my past, or in talking in general” he started “my own mother died in childbirth, my father… well he was cruel man. I had… trouble speaking as child” he said choosing his words very carefully “so he pretty much denied my existence until I was 21.” Sophie blinked, why on earth was the Duke of Hastings tell her this… and why on earth did she want to hunt down his father and beat him to a pulp… “Simon…” Sophie went to start. “it is okay, it is water under the bridge now… Daphne helped me put my past to bed. This family, _our_ family have known nothing but love and adoration from parents whereas we” he gestured between them “have a different childhood. I know it can be overwhelming marrying into this, but I just wanted to say, If you ever needed anything, please just… write. Or come visit. My door will always be open for you” Sophie sat there opened mouthed blinking at him. She was quite sure she looked like a fish, but she was in shock. “th…thank you…” she managed after a few moments “I feel very lucky. Not only to be marrying into this family but to have the love of this family. I had no idea you…” she trailed off. Simon smiled “Not many people do… Lady Danbury and Daphne do… and now so do you” Unable to help herself she gave Simon a hug, “I am honoured you trusted me with this” He returned the hug with a smile. “there is something about you Sophie, I can see why Benedict loves you so. Even with everything you have gone through…you have not let it knock your spirit and I like that. You will fit in well with the family” She smiled “sometimes, we do it to spite those around us, to not let them knock us down. And it worked out for the best in the end. We both have the love of an incredible family.” Simon laughed adding “do you know who will give you away at the wedding?” Sophie blinked, even Simon looked shocked at the question. “I… I had not given it much thought. Or any thought I suppose… though I would imagine, one of Benedict’s brothers, I guess. If Anthony is not acting as best man…” she gave her chin a scratch in thought as Simon asked “Would… would you like me to do it?” Sophie’s eyes bugged out “Really?” Simon gave a small shrug “I was thinking, since we have a similar experience of unsatisfactory father’s, and as the only Non-Bridgerton Male in the family, it seems fitting do you not think?” Sophie grinned “Yes. I do believe it does. And it is good practise for when the time comes for your girls” she teased, lightening the mood. Simon blanched at the thought. “Good god…” Sophie laughed “I am sure it will be a long time but yes, Simon it would be an honour if you would give me away at my wedding” Simon smiled “it would be my pleasure. Come on, let us head back before Benedict comes barging in thinking I have stolen you away”

They re-entered the room, as Benedict had risen, about to go get them back and looked a little huffed “That was more than 5 minutes….” Sophie took his hand “It is okay, nothing happened Benedict, we just talked, and Simon has offered to give me away on Monday” Daphne blinked at her husband in awe, Benedict looked at the two “really…?” Simon nodded “Yes, it would be my honour, I know of growing up without parents so… I wanted to offer as the only non-Bridgerton male to escort Sophie… welcoming her to the family, formally” Daphne burst into tears, the hormones from the baby making her wreck as she flung her arms around her husband and sobbed into his shirt for a good 15 minutes. Benedict just blinked, “Thank you Simon…” he said quietly a little overwhelmed himself for the love that his family was showing Sophie, even the extended family. He gave Sophie a tight squeeze, pleased beyond anything that this woman was his, and would be his family, that the family he was creating was loved by the family he was born into, just as the air in the room was getting thick with emotion Amelia, Daphne and Simon’s 4 year old daughter bound over to Sophie, tugged her hand and said “Come play dolls Auntie Sophie!” this caused Daphne to cry even harder, Sophie let out a little gasp of surprise at being referred to as Aunt and Benedict and Simon felt their own eyes turn watery as the other two girls joined in dragging Sophie across the room to play completely oblivious to the perfection of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY add the wedding to this as well... maybe. 
> 
> I can't help but feel that Simon and Sophie will have their "My Father was a dick" club and welcome the other family members as they learn of their pasts along the way and it was just fitting that Simon would offer to walk her down the aisle. Sassynach encouraged me to write this... so blame them :D
> 
> I am on tumblr @Hallownight89 -if you have anything you would like me to write my box is always open!  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. All comments and Kudos welcome


End file.
